In wireless communication systems, a carrier frequency error and a symbol synchronization shift caused between a transmitter and a receiver are corrected. For example, in a wireless communication apparatus compliant with an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) wireless communication method, as a carrier frequency error correction method, normally, a method is adopted where rough frequency correction and rough symbol synchronization shift correction are performed and then, a phase error caused by a residual carrier frequency offset and a residual symbol synchronization shift is estimated and corrected.
Examples of conventional phase error estimation methods include a method shown in Patent Document 1. Moreover, examples of conventional phase error correction methods include methods shown in Patent Documents 2 and 3.